Talk:Typhron's Sandbox
User Discussion= Am I doing something wrong? Feel free to say so. [[User:Typhron|Tiffy]] 19:10, November 18, 2010 (UTC) =The list= *Dragon Guide - Clarify information, give examples, add more substance - Add more guides like this. Thank the person who original made the guide *Scornix's Page - Reduce most of the flotsam on the page to a managable 'trivia' section [[User:Typhron|Tiffy]] 19:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) =That Dargon Guide= This is a work in progress. Maybe. What is a Dragon? As taken from the WoWWiki page, "Dragons were one of the first intelligent life forms to appear in Azeroth. It is not clear whether the titans created them or if they somehow evolved prior to the titans' arrival. At one time, their numbers were uncountable, but in present-day Azeroth there are very few left. Originally, there were many different dragonflights, with many different colors to be seen. The five most influential, however, were the reds, the greens, the bronze, the blacks, and the blues, and eventually most (if not all) of the other flights disappeared." But what does this mean to you? Well if you're reading this guide then you took on the daunting task of Roleplaying such a powerful creature. How do Dragons act? Dragons are suspicous of mortal races and generally avoid contact with them as much as they can. In most recent years Dragons have worked along side mortals to help drive back many huge threats. The appeal of being extreamly powerful and generally can morph into a "Mortal Form" when dealing with mortals. This form is generally extremly beautiful/handsome and a prime example of their race. One can see how being powerful and beautiful would be a wonderful thing to RP, since all dragons must be so popular right? The Three Golden Rules of Dragon RP Roleplaying as a dragon--and being respected for roleplaying as a dragon--is no trivial undertaking. It seems that no matter how much time you've poured into your character, there will always be someone who will turn around and tell you that you're doing it wrongly. Regardless of this fact, there are still those roleplayers who not only play dragons, but are thought to excel at it and are well-respected for their work despite the fact that they've taken on this cliche. How do they manage this without getting laughed off the server/out of respected RP circles? There are a few golden rules of playing a dragon that, while they may rarely be bent in exceptional cases, critics of draconic roleplayers expect to be broken. If you're looking to develop a strong, rounded dragon character, then abiding by these rules will not only help your roleplay be looked upon favorably over that which breaks them, but it will also help you further flesh out what can be a very rewarding role. '''Golden Rule #1: Keep it secret, keep it safe! ''' Let's be honest with ourselves...Dragons just aren't going to go around squawking about being dragons when they're disguised as mortal races. Revealing that one is a dragon without due cause can trigger one/several/all of reactions that you do ''not ''want to receive when you're taking on such a stereotyped role: *"Oh, great. Here we go again." */ignore *Public humiliation *Smearing your name around private channels as "just another loldragon." *There are hundreds of these sorts of things, we won't list them all here. Dragons have plenty of reasons to be hanging around the common races of Azeroth, but revealing themselves to be dragons can have all sorts of bad complications that a believable character would not desire. Being a dragon, these characters would most likely be able to forsee the negative consequences of revealing themselves. Revealing oneself as a dragon goes beyond telling every barwench, stableboy, and Lich King about it, too. Dragons are very vain creatures in most mythologies, and the Warcraft setting is no different, so an incomplete mortal illusion would be considered a '''weakness''' in the dragon's illusionary abilities. In short? *No tails coming out of your robes/pants/skirt. *No visible scales. *No horns. *For the sake of the Titans, no ''wings.'' A lot of people ask at this, the very first rule, "Well, if I'm keeping it a secret, why am I playing a dragon in the first place?" Many roleplayers who take on this challenge find that keeping the secret is a source of endless entertainment. Sure, it's easy to keep your mouth shut around the barkeep, but what about the friends you'll inevitably make on your journey? Even dragons make close mortal ties when they spend a lot of time around others, so this element of your roleplay is not only a constant challenge, but downright ''exciting.'' '''Golden Rule #2: Have a good, solid reason to be wallowing in the mud with everyone else.''' Dragons that come around mortals have scores of reasons to do so! Here are a few guidelines on developing a good backstory. *Don't base your story on a mission from your chosen flight's [http://www.wowwiki.com/Dragon_aspect Aspect]. It's best to leave the big names out of it. Normal player-characters are looked down upon for having close ties to major lore characters, including being on missions for them, being related to them, etc. ''Dragons are held to that very same standard. '' Being tied to an Aspect can be extremely tricky and difficult to work around, given the pace of the game with respect to the pacing of the lore. This leads to long, drawn-out periods of inactivity and can make your character boring. *Make it a bit personal! Every rounded character has his/her own set of principles, as well as fears, past traumas, and sometimes just personal business that needs to be taken care of. Maybe your character needs to get away from dragon-business for a while after having lost a favorite consort (that's a dragon-mate), or has a settle to score with that [http://www.wowwiki.com/Sin%27dorei sin'dorei] rogue who made off with his/her favorite trinket. Have fun with it! '''Golden Rule #3: They come in all colors, but that chosen color is important!''' There are a number of dragonflights within the Warcraft universe, and all of them have distinctly different flight personalities, motives, and attitudes towards the other races. *Study all of the dragonflights to pick which one suits what you're trying to accomplish. Want to be a ruthless killer? Don't call yourself one of Alexstrasza's dragons, or you'll surely have been struck down by one of your own. Want to be best friends with everyone you come across? Avoid the black and green dragonflights, because black....well, Deathwing's not exactly a Boy Scout, and the greens are highly reclusive. Whatever your chosen character personality-type, there's a flight that it will fit into. That color's more than just for show! The ups and downs of each flight, and how to RP them. Bronze dragons are a very easy choice, as they have tended to be the friendliest to mortals. However they are masters of time, giving your character an insight to the future. However being masters of time they know exactly how dangerous it is to be amongst mortals and are possibly the least likely of the three to consider having an agent among them. They have an affinity for Arcane magic, although not as strong as blues. and Chronomancy. Key features of Bronze dragons- Blonde hair, fair skin, generally take the form of humans or High/Blood elves. Red dragons have quickly become a very benevolant flight and thanks to Alexstraza, are generally now revered as the flight on best terms with mortals. If an agent of a flight were to be sent into mortal lands, you can bet it would be a red dragon. Red dragons generally don't have much power by themselves, but do have an affinity for fire magic. Key features of Red dragons- Red hair, tanned skin, almost exclusivly take the form of High/Blood elves. Green Dragons are the least likely of all the three dragon flights that are lorewise to chose to be amongst mortals. They are almost always within the Emerald Nightmare, but few still roam the lands of Azeroth now. The least trusting of the three of mortals, however they take well to druids and shaman. They have an affinity for Nature magic. Powers these dragons would hold would be a "Green thumb" and a very strong love for nature. Key features of Green dragons- Green hair, fair skin, almost exclusivly take the form of Night Elves. Blue dragons are practicly never going to be around mortals, as they are not on good terms thanks to the Nexus war. They would resent many mortals besides magus. Being the flight of magic, they hold a great affinity for Arcane magic. Traits that this would contribute to your character would be being a natural magus, and able to grasp extremly complicated or near impossible spells with ease. Key features of Blue dragons- Blue hair, lightly tanned skin, generally take the form of humans. Black dragons would never, ever be among mortals. Their resentment for the mortal races is only rivaled by their blood lust. They would sooner ramage through the city and murder as many mortals they could then even talk to one. They have an affinity for shadow magic and favor a crowd of other black dragons only. They look down on all mortals, and only consider their dragon sworn to be slightly less stupid mortals then the rest of them. Key features of Black dragons- Black hair, pale skin, generally very malicious. Guidelines to get the most out of your RP Dragons are only really useful as part of a storyline. A dragon amongst mortals would never just wander about Stormwind / Silvermoon city looking for a good time of drinking and adultery. You are on a mission and it's your duty to get it done and fast. If you use MRP or RSP, it would be wise to not mention anywhere you are a dragon, as many people would take this information and generally avoid you. The best way to RP a dragon is to be as subtle as possible, but I know what you're thinking, "Why RP a dragon if I can't be all cool and fly around and be a big beautiful thing and have a fanclub of lovely elven women/men?" To answer this bluntly, it's because thats not what dragons do. Dragons are not celebraties to the mortals. The best way to RP a dragon is to act as though you are not even RPing a dragon. Common mistakes The first mistake is obviously, admiting you're a dragon. A point I cannot stress enough is that you -never- EVER admit you're a dragon. Never, no where, nope. Not one bit! The second is godmodding. You are a dragon, yes. You are powerful, yes. You can ruin other's RP because of this, NO! Even dragons can die, they're just as liable to be thrown into the ground as the rest of us, but it's just harder since well.. They're a big monster and we're 5-8 foot tall mortals, ish. The number one rule of RP is to respect your fellow RPers, by rolling a dragon to godmod around everything is just a surefire way to be tossed in with the collection of bad RPers. And thats why you're reading this, to avoid that! The third is RPing a flight that is hostile with mortals. I don't see this one as often but it's still something that can happen. If you're going to RP a dragon, pick one that is friendly, and think of a good reason to be here. Also when you're making the character think acording to what they generally look like and choose a class that fits them. A red dragon would not be a gnome warlock with pink hair. The same way a black dragon would not be a white furred Tauren. Final notes I personally do not recommend RPing a Dragon. It's generally frowned upon and is deffinatly NOT a good substitute for a properly written character. However like any RP if you are willing to invest the time and effort into it, and have a group of friends to do something with this new found dragon of yours, then have at it and good luck! =The Guide Rewritten= Preface This is a guide on Dragons Kinds of "Dragons Dragons According to WoWPedia: ''Dragons were one of the first intelligent life forms to appear in Azeroth. It is not clear whether the titans created them or if they somehow evolved prior to the titans' arrival. At one time, their numbers were uncountable, but in present-day Azeroth there are very few left. Originally, there were many different dragonflights, with many different colors to be seen. The five most influential, however, were the reds, the greens, the bronze, the blacks, and the blues, and eventually most (if not all) of the other flights disappeared.'' In other words, a dragon is a creature native to the world of Azeroth that is capable of great strength whilst being sentient. Some even taking it upon themselves to live among the more dominant races of Warcraft for their own reasons. Dragonsworn Dragonsworn serve as mortal servants to dragons, being an individual or an entire dragonflight, and have been for as long as the Aspects have been in their reign of power. They were often long lived races who do not need or gain anything from the dragons themselves, choosing to aid dragons with what little they posess. In return the dragons aid them equally. Recently, however, dragonsworn races have expanded out of ones considered long lived races. Dragonsworn often have to maintain the same bit of secrecy their dragons do, but for other reasons. Dragonkin Dragonkin are a mix of humanoids and dragons through means of magic or otherwise. Rumor has it the original dragonkin population were dragonsworn in another life or century, furthering their devotion to their chosen dragons to physical representation. Whether or not this is true, most dragonkin seem to be born or created, filling the role of mooks to fully grown dragons and never seeming to question or rebel against the fully grown lizards. The Three Golden Rules of Dragon RP Roleplaying as a dragon--and being respected for roleplaying as a dragon--is no trivial undertaking. It seems that no matter how much time you've poured into your character, there will always be someone who will turn around and tell you that you're doing it wrongly. Regardless of this fact, there are still those roleplayers who not only play dragons, but are thought to excel at it and are well-respected for their work despite the fact that they've taken on this cliche. How do they manage this without getting laughed off the server/out of respected RP circles? There are a few golden rules of playing a dragon that, while they may rarely be bent in exceptional cases, critics of draconic roleplayers expect to be broken. If you're looking to develop a strong, rounded dragon character, then abiding by these rules will not only help your roleplay be looked upon favorably over that which breaks them, but it will also help you further flesh out what can be a very rewarding role. Rule 1 '''Golden Rule #1: Keep it secret, keep it safe! ''' Let's be honest with ourselves...Dragons just aren't going to go around squawking about being dragons when they're disguised as mortal races. Revealing that one is a dragon without due cause can trigger one/several/all of reactions that you do ''not ''want to receive when you're taking on such a stereotyped role: *"Oh, great. Here we go again." */ignore *Public humiliation *Smearing your name around private channels as "just another loldragon." *There are hundreds of these sorts of things, we won't list them all here. Dragons have plenty of reasons to be hanging around the common races of Azeroth, but revealing themselves to be dragons can have all sorts of bad complications that a believable character would not desire. Being a dragon, these characters would most likely be able to forsee the negative consequences of revealing themselves. Revealing oneself as a dragon goes beyond telling every barwench, stableboy, and Lich King about it, too. Dragons are very vain creatures in most mythologies, and the Warcraft setting is no different, so an incomplete mortal illusion would be considered a '''weakness''' in the dragon's illusionary abilities. In short? *No tails coming out of your robes/pants/skirt. *No visible scales. *No horns. *For the sake of the Titans, no ''wings.'' A lot of people ask at this, the very first rule, "Well, if I'm keeping it a secret, why am I playing a dragon in the first place?" Many roleplayers who take on this challenge find that keeping the secret is a source of endless entertainment. Sure, it's easy to keep your mouth shut around the barkeep, but what about the friends you'll inevitably make on your journey? Even dragons make close mortal ties when they spend a lot of time around others, so this element of your roleplay is not only a constant challenge, but downright ''exciting.'' Rule 2 '''Golden Rule #2: Have a good, solid reason to be wallowing in the mud with everyone else.''' Dragons that come around mortals have scores of reasons to do so! Here are a few guidelines on developing a good backstory. *Don't base your story on a mission from your chosen flight's [http://www.wowwiki.com/Dragon_aspect Aspect]. It's best to leave the big names out of it. Normal player-characters are looked down upon for having close ties to major lore characters, including being on missions for them, being related to them, etc. ''Dragons are held to that very same standard. '' Being tied to an Aspect can be extremely tricky and difficult to work around, given the pace of the game with respect to the pacing of the lore. This leads to long, drawn-out periods of inactivity and can make your character boring. *Make it a bit personal! Every rounded character has his/her own set of principles, as well as fears, past traumas, and sometimes just personal business that needs to be taken care of. Maybe your character needs to get away from dragon-business for a while after having lost a favorite consort (that's a dragon-mate), or has a score to settle with that [http://www.wowwiki.com/Sin%27dorei sin'dorei] rogue who made off with his/her favorite trinket. Have fun with it! Rule 3 '''Golden Rule #3: They come in all colors, but that chosen color is important!''' There are a number of dragonflights within the Warcraft universe, and all of them have distinctly different flight personalities, motives, and attitudes towards the other races. *Study all of the dragonflights to pick which one suits what you're trying to accomplish. Want to be a ruthless killer? Don't call yourself one of Alexstrasza's dragons, or you'll surely have been struck down by one of your own. Want to be best friends with everyone you come across? Avoid the black and green dragonflights, because black....well, Deathwing's not exactly a Boy Scout, and the greens are highly reclusive. Whatever your chosen character personality-type, there's a flight that it will fit into. That color's more than just for show! Examples Dragons *Here be dragons '''Red''' [http://www.wowpedia.org/Krasus Krasus] (High Elf) [http://www.wowpedia.org/Rhea Rhea] (Goblin) [http://www.wowpedia.org/Vaelan Vaelan] (Orc/Human) Green [http://www.wowpedia.org/Itharius (Lord) Itharius] (High Elf) [http://www.wowpedia.org/Nishera_the_Garden_Keeper Nishera, the Garden Keeper] (Night Elf) Blue [http://www.wowpedia.org/Kalecgos Kalecgos] (Half-Elf) [http://www.wowpedia.org/Tyri Tyri] (Somekindof Elf) '''Bronze''' [http://www.wowpedia.org/Chromie Chromie] (Gnome) [http://www.wowpedia.org/Penumbrius Penumbrius] (Blood Elf) Black [http://www.wowpedia.org/Baron_Sablemane Baron Sablemane] (Human) [http://www.wowpedia.org/Lord_Victor_Nefarius Victor Nefarius] (Human) Other [http://www.wowpedia.org/Mordenai Mordenai] (Blood Elf/Netherwing) [http://www.wowhead.com/npc=50366 Nymn] (Somekindof elf) [http://www.wowpedia.org/Yarzill_the_Merc Yarzill the Merc](Goblin/Netherwing) 'Dragonsworn' *These people aren't dragons themselves, but have aided/been aided by dragons. [http://www.wowpedia.org/Xarantaur Xarantaur](Tauren/Bronze) User Examples *Exceptional examples on the wikia itself. [[MikomiEmberspark|Mikomi Emberspark]] You still need to finish this, you idiot. -Old Sections- What is a Dragon? How do Dragons act? Guidelines to get the most out of your RP Common mistakes Final notes=